


Flower Crowns

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Ash makes flower crowns for her friends Aili and Uthvir.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Aili belongs to Little_Lotte
> 
> Uthvir belongs to Feynite

“You should use  _red_  flowers,” Ash says as she weaves her own happy yellow flowers together. Aili looks up from her crown, made of mostly white and purple wildflowers so far.

“And why do say that?” She asks.

Ash shrugs, “’Cuz Uthvir likes red.”

Aili chuckles, “We can make them a flower crown, sure. We can use the roses in the garden, those have thorns too, so we’ll have to be careful.”

Ash likes Aili, she’s really nice and warm and she’s been really helpful with Ash’s magic, but sometimes Ash worries that Aili doesn’t really get it. Ash is nine and  _she_ gets it, though it’s kind of Shokrakar’s fault because she always made  _inappropriate_ comments. Or maybe it’s because she’s bored a lot, and she tends to notice that whenever Aili walks by, Uthvir’s eyes do a little dart thing at her. 

They’re cute, she thinks, like the people in the books she likes.

But Ash nods, “Yeah, that sound fun. We can leave some of the thorns on, they’d like that.” Aili grins and they return to making flower crowns. Aili puts the one she made on Ash’s head and Ash puts hers on Aili’s before they go into the garden and set to work on making Uthvir’s  _surprise_  flower crown. The roses are very pretty and very spiky, so they’re perfect for Uthvir who is also very spiky and pretty. Pretty spiky. 

Aili has them both wear gloves while they twist and turn the flowers into a safe-to-wear crown, all of the thorns pointing a direction that will not hurt the wearer. By the time they finish it, it is very pretty and Ash kinda wants one herself. The roses are in really pretty bloom and the thorns are very sneaky with how they’re in there. 

“You should give it to them,” Ash says.

“It was your idea!” 

“Yeah but it would mean more if it was from you. I already made them a friendship bracelet last week anyways,” she says, holding up her wrist to show Aili the small leather strip with a few beads she was able to get from one of the merchants that frequents Skyhold. She doesn’t know if Uthvir actually wears the bracelet, but she likes to think they do, even when they fight dragons and stuff. 

Uthvir’s cool like that.

Ash was initially planning to surprise Aili with the flower crown but then Aili found her, so they made flower crowns together. Now she has to figure out another way to surprise Aili, but in the mean time, Aili should be the one to give Uthvir the flower crown. 

Aili smiles and shrugs, “Alright. But I’m telling them you helped!”

Ash groans, “I’m already annoying them with my love!” 

“Now you’re just being dramatic,” Aili says before she takes the flower crown for Uthvir, all the while still wearing the one Ash made. Ash waits for a moment before following as discreetly as possible. When she finds Aili and Uthvir, she can’t hear what they’re saying but she sees Uthvir and their gaze finds her quickly. She ducks back down but they saw her, she knows. She peaks over the hay bale she’s hiding behind to see Aili reaching up on her toes as Uthvir surprisingly acquiesces to her putting the flower crown on their head. Their eyes find her again, almost saying “There. Happy?” Why yes, Uthvir, she is very happy, that flower crown is very pretty on you.

They don’t wear it for long and she suspects they only let it on because only Aili and Ash are around. Still, she’s happy that they did. She slinks back away from her little roost and heads to the kitchens for a snack as a reward for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
